Colour Series: Green—Quiet Garden
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: MidoKuro—Di dalam taman yang tenang itu, mereka berdua bertemu untuk melepaskan kerinduan mereka. / Ficlet / For Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday / RnR?


_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Colour Series: Green**__**—Quiet Garden © Kurotori Rei**_

_**Warning:**_

_**AU, OOC, typo(s), shounen-ai, cliché, ficlet, not-tsundere!Midorima, et cetera**_

_**Summary:**_

—_**Di dalam taman yang tenang itu, mereka berdua bertemu untuk melepaskan kerinduan mereka.**_

_**Pairing:**_

_**Midorima Shintarou x Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**For Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, **_**minna-san…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini lagi, Tetsuya datang ke taman itu. Taman yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang indah. Laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ itu duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon besar yang ada di sana. Iris _aquamarine_ laki-laki ini menatap salah satu bunga tulip hitam yang mengartikan sebuah perpisahan.

Tentang perpisahan… Tetsuya jadi mengingat masa lalunya dengan lelaki itu. Sudah lima tahun lamanya ia tidak bertemu dengannya. Apa kabarnya? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Dia sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar.

Sekali lagi Tetsuya melirik ke arah bunga Cattleya yang berwarna lavender. Warna itu memberikan hawa yang cocok dengan taman tersebut, ketenangan.

Sejak awal taman itu tidak pernah berisik dan ramai. Selalu tenang dan sepi. Ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk mencari ketenangan, Tetsuya teringat, ini adalah tempat kesukaannya juga.

"Aku sangat merindukan hal itu…" gumam Tetsuya pelan sambil merasakan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi, dan bunga-bunganya juga ikut bergoyang, mengikuti arah anginnya. Ia juga melihat bunga _dandelion _yang kelopaknya terbang beberapa.

_Sangat indah dan tenang__… _batin Tetsuya sambil memejamkan matanya sesaat. Mencoba mengingat masa lalunya dengan orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. Mulai dengan percakapan yang biasa, terus berlanjut menjadi percakapan yang dibumbui rasa humoris.

Setiap hari datang ke taman ini sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Entah apa alasannya, ia merasakan ketenangan yang sangat mendalam saat mulai menginjakkan kakinya ke taman ini. Seluruh masalahnya seolah-olah hilang dari dalam pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan hawa dingin yang berada di dahinya. Sontak ia membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang dengan surai berwarna hijau membawakan sebuah _vanilla milkshake_ untuknya. Iris _aquamarine_nya terbelalak lebar, menatap tidak percaya sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Hmph… Kau seperti melihat hantu saja… Tetsu…" sindir lelaki bersurai hijau tersebut kepada Tetsuya. Sontak saja Tetsuya langsung memeluk orang itu dengan erat, lelaki bersurai hijau itu sedikit terkejut. "S—Shin_-kun_… Kau … kembali…"

Lelaki itu—Midorima Shintarou—tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar perkataan Tetsuya. Ternyata selama ini Tetsuya mengkhawatirkan dirinya, saat dirinya sedang pergi jauh. "Yah… Sekarang aku sudah balik 'kan… Tetsu…"

Shintarou memberikan Tetsuya _vanilla milkshake_ yang ia pegang tadi kepada Tetsuya. Iris _aquamarine_ Tetsuya langsung berbinar-binar, "_Arigatou,_ Shin_-kun_." Shintarou tahu setiap kesukaan Tetsuya. Sudah 10 tahun lamanya ia dan Tetsuya berteman, walau sifatnya dulu agak menyusahkan Tetsuya.

Mereka berdua duduk di pohon besar tadi. Memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat masa lalu mereka saat berada di sini. Lain Shintarou, lain Tetsuya. Tetsuya mengingat saat sifat Shintarou yang masih terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sekarang, sementara Shintarou mengingat sifat polos Tetsuya dulu.

Dan keduanya sama-sama memikirkan kejadian di taman ini. Hanya taman ini.

Shintarou melirik ke arah Tetsuya, mendapati setiap surai _baby blue_nya berterbangan karena terkena angin sepoi-sepoi ini. Wajah Shintarou langsung memerah karena melihat kadar wajah Tetsuya yang mungkin terlalu … imut? Untuk seorang laki-laki, menurut Shintarou itu terlalu imut.

"Tetsu," panggil Shintarou. Tetsuya menjawab dengan gumaman kecil. Setelah beberapa menit, Shintarou melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hei, selamat ulang tahun."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ucapan Shintarou tadi membuat Tetsuya melirik ke arah laki-laki bersurai hijau tersebut. "Hah? Iya, terima kasih. Shin_-kun _masih mengingatnya ya…"

_Kawaii overload. _Mungkin itulah isi pikiran Shintarou jika disuruh mendeskripsikan Tetsuya saat ini. Shintarou memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap Tetsuya karena takut ia akan _nosebleed_ parah di tempat.

"Shin_-kun_? Kenapa tidak berani menatapku?" Sejak awal Tetsuya sudah was-was dengan sifat Shintarou yang sering berubah. Tetapi, hal itulah yang membuat ia tertarik dengan Shintarou. Menurut Tetsuya, Shintarou itu teduh. Kadang diam-diam bisa menghanyutkan.

Shintarou acuh tidak acuh. Tapi kasihan juga kalau Tetsuya dicueki terus, karena dalam lubuk hati terdalam ia juga menyayangi Tetsuya. Sangat. Ia langsung berbalik lalu dengan cepat mencium pipi Tetsuya yang membuat sang pemilik pipi itu kaget.

"I—Itu… hadiah dariku…" kata Shintarou dengan wajah yang sudah sepenuhnya merah merona. Sementara Tetsuya? Dia hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. Bingung bercampur kaget dengan perlakuan Shintarou yang tiba-tiba tadi.

Taman ini memang sepi dan tenang. Tetapi, jika kedua insan ini sudah menginjakkan kaki di taman ini, dalam sekejap taman ini mereka buat menjadi ramai dan lebih berwarna. Tidak lagi monoton.

.

.

.

=Fin=

.

.

.

A/N: asdfghjkl. Saya buat apa ini?! *shocked* MidoKuro-nya. Ugh, saya hanya bisa terdiam sambil tersenyum (miris). Pair kesukaan saya nih... Malah dibuat _angst_… kalau dibuat _fluff_, saya ngerasa aneh … *curhat* *plak*

Mind to review? Krisar dan _flame _diterima.


End file.
